


what Love is

by DaggersAndRoses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I have no idea how this works, I'm such a sap I'm so sorry, M/M, No Smut, Soulmates, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but I have no idea, forgot that one, i think that's all, it's my fist time posting, kind of, they feel a really strong connection pulling them together so I guess it qualifies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggersAndRoses/pseuds/DaggersAndRoses
Summary: “I want to know what love is.” Louis responded.“I want to know what love is.” Harry softly sang.“I want you to show me.” He stated, mulling over the lyrics as he realized that maybe he meant them.“I want to feel what love is.” Harry continued his singing.“I mean it.” Louis said, eyes looking into the other boy’s that still hadn’t comprehended what he meant.“What?” He asked with no decipherable reaction. “You want to know what love is?”“Yes.” He affirmed and made sure to make eye contact when he stated de following so he could see the truth hidden behind Harry’s answering words. “And I want you to show me.”-Or one of those special nights that feels like the universe is controlling your body, like you have no other choice but to let yourself be pulled and watch as everything falls into place. Feelings so intense they can't be put into words without being tarnished.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	what Love is

**Author's Note:**

> Hii !
> 
> Straight away I'm going to come in with a few disclaimers because this is my first post and I'm naturally anxious so I need to apologize in advance, here we go:
> 
> This story, as well as the title, is inspired by the song I Want To Know What Love Is by Foreigner, I really love it.
> 
> This is 100000% a work of fiction, none of what is described has anything to do with real life, when the idea for this came to me it had no specific characters.
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes or if something is written in a bizarre way.
> 
> I don't remember if I had to add anything else, but yeah, just forgive my mistakes and don't take this too seriously, it's just a lil fun story, I hope my attempts at portraying feelings with words was successful enough.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! :)
> 
> 22/02/2021 -Edit: No idea if this is relevant information, but I made some really minor changes. Mostly grammatical errors or sentences that didn't sound 100% how I wanted them to. Nothing drastic at all, hopefully it was for the better!

They jumped off their bikes and ran up the hill.

Instants later they were laying on their backs next to each other, chests heaving from rushing there, eyes wide open staring at the sky above them, processing that they were there when mere minutes ago they were just wandering aimlessly. Something had switched in their brains and suddenly getting up the hill to be alone with the stars seemed mandatory, with just one look they had understood and wordlessly started riding as fast as their legs would allow.

Feeling is too much of a personal experience for it to be accurately expressed through words. Even when trying your best and achieving the greatest outcome possible, the other person will never get to understand exactly what you felt and how you felt it. Sometimes feelings hold too much power to attempt to put them into words, they would just get fumbled with and lose their whimsical glimmer.

That’s why, although their breaths had evened out, both boys stayed silent. 

Somehow, they both felt as if they were sharing the same sensation and, in fear of breaking up the possible magic by restricting it with words, they had decided to rely in the truthfulness of their gut feeling, blindly trusting when it said that the other was experiencing the same.

So, they laid there, one with his arms up and hands under his head, the other with his hands crossed over his stomach, and they looked at the stars feeling as if the universe was going to swallow them whole. 

“D’you think this has anything to do with the joint we smoked earlier?” Louis asked, only acknowledging the connection he felt as vaguely as he could to avoid breaking it.

They had lazily shared a smoke hours prior and he wanted to know if that was what caused this. However, he was reluctant to believe so, because he had never felt this way in his entire life and he had definitely smoked weed before. 

“I don’t think so.” Harry said, probably on the same train of thought, with a frown forming on his face, as he stared up at the stars. More time passed until he spoke again, now sure that their mystical bubble hadn’t busted from speaking, the feeling still lingering. “Do you think the stars know things that we don’t?”

Normally Louis would have laughed off this sort of question, but somehow, with both of them zoned out from the rest of reality, only a light chuckle escaped his lips. The question seemed more weighted now.

He gave it some thought while he looked up, intently looking at the stars just in case they would give him an answer on their own, with no luck other than a few glistens that may have held the key to the secrets of the universe but he didn’t have the ability to decipher. 

“If they do, I’m sure one of the secrets they hold would be the fact that they know.” He settled on.

“They can’t know that we know that they know.” Harry said, modifying the famous phrase from Friends. Even then, they hardly managed to laugh, still transfixed by the dark night sky. “I want to know.” He stated.

“What? About the stars?” Their conversation was serene, their words seeming to soar in the air above them, their voices barely above a whisper even though nobody was around and the closest town was at least a mile away. “Think if we admire them long enough they will rearrange and confide us the answer?” In other circumstances, it would undoubtedly had been a joke, but right then it seemed as tangible and intuitive as their own heartbeats.

“Maybe if we do it with adoration.” He paused enough time to let his words float away. “I remember one time in philosophy class we were told about how love was thought to work as a vehicle to achieve knowledge.” He stopped again to process his next words, everything seemed to have slowed down. Maybe time had stopped. “We get to experience things in their sensible state, but they make us want to know more about them, get to their essence.” Deep breath. “That want is what makes us seek for knowledge. We want to understand the things we love because we are so fascinated by them. Maybe loving the stars will lead us to the answer.”

That really wasn’t a greatly reached conclusion, Louis thought, but he chose to ignore it because right then it didn’t seem to matter and Harry started speaking again.

“I didn’t mean that, though.” He said, Louis looked at him with a slight questioning look on his face. He wasn’t sure Harry saw his expression, because he seemed determined to test his theory of adoring the constellations, but he explained anyways. “I didn’t mean about the stars, though. I just want to know.”

“Know what?” He asked this time, gaze returning above them where all the answers could be hiding.

“Everything.” Harry simply said. “Everything and anything.” He thought for a second. “I feel like there’s something pulling me towards everything in the world.”

“Does that mean you are in love with the whole world, then?” Louis seriously wondered, no hint of sarcasm in his voice. He looked at the boy beside him and, for the first time since they got here, Harry looked right back at him and they made eye contact, everything falling into place around them.

“Maybe I am.” The boy agreed and they fell back into silence, looking back up after a few moments.

Louis was quite sure that had meant something, the way Harry’s eyes bore into his own made it feel like more of a personal statement than a simple philosophical conclusion. He trusted glances more than he did words. That instant had reassured him that they were both experiencing this feeling that felt eerily similar to belonging now that they were here.

On a day like any other he most likely would have reacted differently, maybe even freaked out over how intense this all felt, but again, inside this newfound bubble everything seemed to have its purpose and meaning, so he couldn’t help but to feel as if he had nothing to worry about. It seemed as though they had rushed here longing deeply for something, blindly driven by that emptiness, and now they had reached just what they were looking for, floating in that satisfaction while worn out from the effort it took. Louis was not one to believe in destiny but it felt like it meant that they got it right and that that moment right then was meant to be.

He felt content, as if he could have achieved his purpose in life at twenty. However, as he turned his head and was met with the sight of Harry’s profile, he realized he still longed for something. Before he had time to extend that thought any further, Harry spoke again.

“What do you want to know?” He talked up into the sky but intently looking back at Louis after he asked, so he knew the question was directed to him even though they were alone on the top of the hill.

Before even processing the question, he went back to where he had left his previous train of consciousness. He longed for Harry’s company. Wouldn’t admit it to himself, but he dreaded leaving him and spent most of their time apart looking forward to when they would see each other again. He wanted Harry? Did that mean he loved him? He did always feel a pull of wanting to know more about him.

Ever since the first day they met, when Louis was only seven sat on his front lawn because he had been upset about having some sort of fight with his mom that he had already forgotten, and Harry had just moved into the house in front of his, just across the street. Five-year-old Harry had seen him sitting alone and kindly approached him to introduce himself and ask if he was okay. Louis might have been upset, but he had manners, so he looked up and introduced himself.

“Can I sit?” Harry had asked before Louis had a chance to say that he was okay and that it was nothing.

He considered saying no, but the other kid seemed to be very nice, he had only been kind to him, so he nodded and patted the concrete next to him. Harry had a seat.

“Knock, knock.” he started.

Louis looked at him and was met with a contagious grin that made him break into a smile too, the reasons why he was upset travelling to the back of his mind upon being encountered by someone who appeared to radiate cheerfulness.

“Who’s there?” Louis asked.

“Hula.” Harry replied, excited that he was going to get to tell his joke, already barely able to hold back his giggles.

“Hula, who?”

“P.” Harry concluded before bursting into an uncontrollable giggling fit.

The joke wasn’t even funny, but Louis found himself breaking into laughter too because the joy of his new-found friend was too infectious. They spent the rest of the morning telling jokes to one another, always starting with “Okay, okay, this really is a good one” only to end up laughing at how bad it was. Louis' mom had found them doubled over in laughter when she came to call Louis to eat, and their joy had been so contagious that whatever reminding anger that was left from their fight turned to dust when he saw both of the children laughing, so much so that she went over to Harry’s house and invited him and his mother over for lunch.

Ever since then they had been inseparable, not a single day passed in which they didn’t speak to one another. They were friends at school, they studied together and they always found time to meet up, even if their friend groups were different, always willing to make time for the other.

Harry had been there for Louis when the latter figured out his sexual identity and had always offered a shoulder to rely on. Only to be empowered by Louis’ braveness and come to terms with his own self, this time being him the one offered support in Louis’ behalf when he came out to him during a sleepover on a rainy summer night.

The boy had always had an ability to see everything through rose-coloured glasses, Louis admired that. The amount of times they had been walking back from school and he had found himself walking alone because Harry had stopped to look at a flower or a bug were uncountable, and they didn’t vary in number even as they grew older. His fascination over such simple things made Louis feel warm and soft on the inside, in a very nice way, and he appreciated it very much.

Louis was more the kind of person to try to see things for what they are, even if he didn’t really show it because of his humorous ways. That had come in handy in order to keep Harry from deeply hurting himself by being too trustful of other people. Those rose-coloured glasses of his made it so that he always saw the best in people, and sometimes that could be dangerous.

They balanced each other out, what one lacked the other provided. They complemented each other so well that when they weren’t together it felt as if part of them was missing.

Two years ago, they separated because Louis had to leave to go to university, he had to move out and they both knew it. They attempted to skirt around it for a while, not addressing, it as if it wasn’t important. Everyone had to do it and they seemed to do so without too much trouble, it shouldn’t have been any different for them, but when the day came that Louis was meant to be leaving in a few days those excuses they had built came tumbling down.

They were in Louis’ room, he had been packing up some of his stuff while Harry was sat on his bed looking at something on his phone. They did that sometimes, just orbit around one another even without any sort of interaction. Louis had deemed it time for a break and he laid face up on his bed, he stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, coming to terms with the fact that this was indeed happening and he was moving out. When he was about to reach for his phone to distract himself, a weight settled over him and a mop of curly hair was rested on his chest.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Harry sniffed against his tee shirt, tightly hugging Louis’ stomach.

Louis’ arms hovered over him in shock for a while before his words sunk in and he hugged him back as tight as he possibly could, one hand on his waist another combing through his hair.

“I don’t want to leave either.” The “you” was elided because it seemed way too profound. 

It was no secret to either of them that what they felt for each other was intense, they just never had had the time to reflect on it because up until then they had always been part of the other’s reality. They were only struck with the realization of just how deep their feelings were when their closeness was threatened.

They slept in the same bed for the rest of the nights before Louis had to leave, they cuddled and held each other through the fear of growing apart and loosing a part of themselves. Maybe a few tears were shed on the last night, and maybe they had held on to each other a little tighter. 

Before Louis left, he had reassured Harry that they would keep in touch, that he would come visit during the holidays and that this would only last for two years before Harry could move to university with him, because even their interests in studies were compatible.

Sixteen-year-old Harry had struggled because two years seemed to be a lifetime, but now the time had finally come, and in a few months’ time, after the summer holiday ended, Harry would be moving back with Louis.

They had not only survived this time apart, but Louis thought it had made them stronger. The time they spent together was now more appreciated, they no longer took it for granted like they had done before they were met with the possibility of it not lasting forever. The first time Louis had visited after he moved, they had hugged so hard he was actually afraid he might have broken a bone.

Harry also made sure that they missed nothing during the time they spent apart, making sure to make Louis aware via text of things of such importance as “Accidentally brushed my teeth with lube instead of toothpaste. Gross.”, “I met a bird on my way home and named him Oliver.”, “I think I stepped on an ant, I hope it’s okay :(“ or “I discovered mismatched nail polish is a good look.”.

The list went on and, the thing is, every time Louis got one of those texts, they managed to brighten up his day, that warm soft feeling running through his veins, and a dumb smile settled on his face.

He knew Harry so well he could picture every single situation that his messages described, he remembered how Harry frowned whenever he concentrated on something, poking his tongue out a bit if he was painting his nails, he knew he liked to name animals or even objects because he found joy in assigning them a name that captured their essence, and, most importantly and the thing that made him the happiest, he could picture the way Harry was probably smiling to himself when he sent those texts to Louis.

Now, laying on the top of the hill next to Harry, he thought. All those moments were of precious value to him, those memories and bits of knowledge glistened before him after they flashed through his mind. Did that mean he loved him? Was that love?

Suddenly he had come across the answer to Harry’s question.

“I want to know what love is.” Louis responded.

“I want to know what love is.” Harry softly sang.

“I want you to show me.” He stated, mulling over the lyrics as he realized that maybe he meant them.

“I want to feel what love is.” Harry continued his singing.

“I mean it.” Louis said, eyes looking into the other boy’s that still hadn’t comprehended what he meant.

“What?” He asked with no decipherable reaction. “You want to know what love is?”

“Yes.” He affirmed and made sure to make eye contact when he stated the following, so he could see the truth hidden behind Harry’s answering words. “And I want you to show me.”

He was, however, betrayed, because when the boy’s pupils widened in response he couldn’t tell if it was due to surprise or to his feelings being reciprocated. His gut was telling him it was a mix of both. Harry slowly sat up and Louis followed, the former confused and the latter somehow feeling comfortingly secure by the wondrous bubble that still surrounded them.

“I…” Harry started trying to find what to say. “How?” He asked and looked at Louis, seeming lost, as if he couldn’t comprehend what he meant by that.

“You hold enough love to maybe be in love with the whole world and yet you don’t know what it is?” Louis softly asked, amused at the genuine daze that had overtaken the boy.

“I do know what it is.” He found his footing, now looking at Louis as if he didn’t understand what he was asking of him. “But…” He thought for a second, the frown that went along with that action appearing on his face. “But love is too sublime for it to have it’s meaning chopped and reduced to words.” He concluded, slightly appalled that Louis had even dared to ask such a thing of him.

“Well, how do you know then?” He questioned.

“I feel it.” Harry replied as if it were the most natural answer ever, like it came out of him before his brain could even process his own words. He then seemed to listen to himself say them and frowned again for a second, thinking, before he decided something and looked back at Louis, the clear light of an idea shining behind his eyes. “Can you lay back down for me, please?” He requested, now it was Louis’ turn to look confused. “You said you wanted me to show you?” Harry insisted, not fully sure of himself.

Louis realized what direction this was heading and, while there still was a calming sense of comfort between them, he felt the faintest blush rise to his cheeks, as if the feelings he would normally be having in this situation were still there, just glossed over by the energy surrounding them. He still felt as if this was somehow meant to be happening, so he slowly nodded, answering Harry’s question, and laid back down.

“Close your eyes.” He heard the boy sweetly request, even though he was now facing the stars and not looking at him anymore. 

He obeyed anyways, and he felt a pair of hands take one of his own and start massaging it. First his fingers. Then his knuckles. The palm of his hand before flipping it over. He felt a few reluctant caresses, as if Harry wanted to make sure of something, and then his hand was being raised until the back of it was met with a kiss that made him feel warm inside. 

He felt his own lips curve slightly upwards without his consent, and then he felt the ones that were resting against his skin do the same.

His hand was then flipped and caringly spread open, fingers tickling his. This time, a kiss was placed on his palm, and fingers engulfed his own so that he closed the fist, catching the kiss and keeping it with him. 

He felt his own smile widen, an almost overwhelming sensation of being cared for overtaking him. The fingers went on to caress his wrist a few times before they reluctantly stopped.

Louis was almost afraid that it was already over, he heard the rustling of someone moving around. He felt nothing for a few seconds, when he was about to open his eyes and say that he had felt it, he heard some more rustling next to him and felt his hands being removed from his sides.

Soon enough, he felt Harry straddle him, his movements slow as he lowered his weight on him, either because he was unsure of himself or because he didn’t want to startle Louis. He freed his own hands and blindly succeeded in finding Harry’s things to rest them there, showing him he was okay with this.

Harry’s hands then came to rest on Louis’ waist, caressing his sides as he struggled not to be ticklish. They travelled over his clothes to his tummy, up to his chest, until they reached one shoulder each. They took their time there, massaging, making sure to release all the tension he had there. When they deemed their job done, they each caringly went their way down one of his arms until they reached his hands, grabbing them again and carrying them upwards until they were met by another kiss.

He felt as if his chest could burst at any moment, his heart was being filled to the brim with the warmth and adoration he felt every time Harry’s velvety feeling hands moved against his skin.

He wondered if that was it, if that was love, and he realized he had felt the blossoming of something similar several times before. Always caused by the same boy that was making him feel it a thousand times more enhanced now.

Before he could give it anymore thought, he felt Harry’s hands back on his shoulders, he squeezed a few more times and then started going up his neck, softly touching as Louis struggled not to be ticklish again. He reached his ears, spent some time carefully following the skin around them and massaging his earlobes, then moved on to his hair.

At this point Louis felt as if his body was soaring away in a cloud, he felt so relaxed and adored. He let the sides of his head be slowly scratched as he felt Harry’s hands make their way up his scalp, pushing his fringe back, probably making his hair look messed up when it fell back down, but the feeling of Harry’s hands lovingly massaging his scalp was too nice for him to care about how his hair looked.

A few moments of fingers combing through his hair later, Louis barely managed to hold in the pleasured sounds that wanted to escape him, he felt so at ease he thought could have easily melted into a puddle right there. But then Harry’s hands changed their route, he delicately cradled Louis’ jaw between them. Louis’ eyes involuntarily reacted, threatening to open.

“Shh.” Harry softly called him out, calmly shushing him even though he hadn’t spoken. “No peeking.” He reprimanded him, just above a whisper, as his thumbs caressed Louis’ cheeks.

He obeyed again, so he found himself confused when Harry’s hands left his face. Soon enough they returned, now softly holding his head as his thumbs, light as a feather, eased over his closed eyelids to relieve them of any tension they held.

Louis breathed out as the hands continued their loving touches over his eyebrows and forehead. He was overwhelmed in the best way, and he felt the need and the want to reciprocate, to make Harry feel as good and cared of as he was making him feel right now. His hands were still rested on the boy’s thighs and he caressed him, unable to stop himself from giving back some of the love he was receiving. The boy was doing an excellent job showing it to him.

He felt Harry stop again, this time he knew his hands would be back. He felt one of them delicately hold his chin with his thumb, his index curled underneath, and he let his head be leant back at Harry’s mercy, his hands went back to cradling Louis’ face. 

“Can I show you more still?” Harry innocently asked.

Louis felt what was about to happen, and he wanted it so much. His own hands blindly moved up to hold Harry’s hips and he felt himself slowly nod against the boy’s hands,

He felt Harry’s thumb come to rest on his lips and, before Louis could kiss it like he had meant to do, the boy kissed him, their lips barely meeting with Harry’s own finger serving as a barrier.

Somehow Louis felt close to tears, definitely overwhelmed. Harry kissing him over his thumb, as his hands cradled Louis’ face, felt like he meant to kiss his whole being, everything he was holding in his hands, and it only made Louis want to kiss him properly even more.

Not even a few seconds after the first kiss, Harry seemed to feel the same pull, he moved his thumb out from between their lips, hands now properly holding Louis’ jaw, and he slowly leaned his head back down to make their mouths meet properly once and for all, softly nipping Louis’ lips now that there was no barrier keeping them apart. He let their lips separate for a second before giving Louis another chaste kiss.

“Did you feel anything?” He asked Louis, pulling back enough so that their eyes could meet. He was unable to keep them closed any longer and he was glad, because he wouldn’t have been able to forgive himself for not being able to see the way Harry was looking at him right then.

If he hadn’t felt anything before, he would surely be feeling something by the earnest, caring look in Harry’s eyes while they admired him fondly.

“I did.” He admitted, he became so transfixed in the boy’s eyes that he felt the push he needed to open up, remembering those other times with him when he had felt the same kind of joy he felt now. “Been feeling it for a while I think, just didn’t know what it was.” 

They let Louis’ words soar away, engulfed in each other’s eyes, blue sweetly staring right back into green. In their silence, they could really feel the magic that seemed to be surrounding them that night, it felt as if they were surrounded by beautiful floating patterns like those of aurora borealis, however none of them bothered to check, they very much preferred to keep their connection.

A few moments later, they slowly came closer, lazily becoming cross-eyed, before fully closing their eyes as their lips came into touch again. They could feel themselves smiling in their kisses, unable to contain their happiness. Louis reached up to hold the side of Harry’s face and fit his thumb into the dimple that had formed.

It only made Harry giggle harder and then Louis followed. Harry leaned down to give him two more chaste kisses before pulling away to lay next to him, taking his hand in his, as they both tried to make their laughter subside. A thought popped into Louis’ head.

“Why did you make me close my eyes?” He asked, smile present in his voice, giving the boy’s hand a squeeze after he interlocked their fingers. 

Harry shrugged, he broke their intense staring by looking back at the stars for a second but then his gaze returned to Louis.

“I figured the feeling would be more intense, also it felt more theatrical.” He explained, Louis laughed, making him smile. Harry looked down at their interlocked hands and thoughtfully adjusted his fingers, deep in thought. “And maybe it made me nervous to have you looking at me.” He admitted shyly looking up at Louis through his eyelashes.

Louis couldn’t understand how he got so lucky to fall for such a lovely boy, he smiled and raised their intertwined hands to lay a kiss over their knuckles, reassuring Harry who was now openly returning his gaze.

“Are you still nervous?” He asked, the boy shook his head in response. “Good.” He settled on and they fell into silence for a few seconds, drinking each other in.

“I love you.” Harry spoke, unprompted.

Louis stayed silent, feeling a smile take over his face, he squeezed their hands again and absorbed the situation a few more moments. The most beautiful boy was laying before him and telling him that he loved him, looking at Louis like he was the entire world. He wanted to drown in the soft warm feeling that overtook him, so he relished in it some more before raising their joined hands to rest on his chest, right over his heart, so Harry could feel the way Louis' heart was beating for him.

“I love you.” He reciprocated. Not because he had to, but because he had come to the same dead end of emotion in which the only thing that seemed right with the feelings that overtook him was to express the way he felt.

Harry, who hadn’t shown any signs of worry caused by Louis’ delayed response, turned so he was laying on his side, facing him. He reached his free hand to gently take Louis’ chin and make their lips meet again in a soft kiss, that held more meaning that words ever could.

Louis couldn’t help his smile. His free hand found the back of Harry’s head and got tangled on his hair so that he could guide him down back to his lips.

“I love you.” Harry repeated, looking down at Louis when they stopped kissing after a while.

It had already been said, but Louis knew why he had repeated himself. He felt the same way, so overwhelmed by emotion that it was as if they had nowhere else to go and nothing else to do, just let themselves be engulfed by what they were feeling and let the other know that they were feeling it too.

In fact, he was about to repeat those three words himself when he remembered something Harry had said before, finding his way out of the quicksand of feelings that they had fallen into.

“But I thought you loved the World and you wanted to know everything?” He playfully teased, his hand in Harry’s hair tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“I do.” He simply stated, looking intently into Louis’ eyes, and Louis understood what he meant by that, but he had a hard time wrapping his head around such meaningful comparison being made about him and the weight it held coming from Harry. “What do you want to know now?” He asked.

He gave it some thought, the love question had been settled, so what did Louis want to know now?

Harry laid back down on his back, next to Louis, so the latter could admire his profile and the fondness in his eyes when he looked up at the stars, as if he could actually see the aurora borealis Louis was feeling. The loving look only grew deeper when he turned his head to look back at Louis, patiently waiting for his answer. And right then he found one.

“You.” He replied. “I want to get to know the world through you.” He explained. “Learn about the way you are able to find joy and beauty in everything. I want to see you fall in love with everything.” He paused, both of them smiling. “Hopefully that’ll include me.” 

He raised their joined hands to kiss them again, Harry was looking at him as if he couldn’t believe him, his face dimpled and smiling so wide he couldn’t hide his teeth. The boy chuckled and shook his head, eyes going up, back to the stars, as if he couldn’t believe how he got so lucky, as if the constellations knew the answer.

“I’m afraid you are quite late for that, love.” He confessed. “I fell for you a long time ago, and I've never had any intentions of getting back up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! <3


End file.
